Trick or Treat
by Aryea
Summary: Just a one shot I did for Halloween, then forgot where I saved it to! Anyway, found it and now here it is!


**_DISCLAIMER; I don't own anything! Try and enjoy it anyway. ;-)_**

* * *

**TRICK OR TREATING**

"Why can't we just buy him candy?" Christian demanded. "I'll buy him a God Damn Hershey Factory, if he wants!"

Anastasia shook her head. "Language, Christian."

"Right, sorry. But why…"

"It's Halloween, Christian! Kids dress up and go trick or treating. It's tradition!"

"I bought him costumes! He's got a closet full…"

"What's the point of dressing up if he can't go out and show off?"

"It's not safe!" Christian growled. "I refuse to take my child…"

"Our child."

"Yes, our child, to some stranger's house, who might be giving out chocolate covered rat poison!"

"You're overreacting…"

"I'm not! It happens! I read about it, I have the statistics! Poisoned candy, razor blades in apples! And the other day I heard that someone had…"

Anastasia sighed at her over-protective husband. "We're not taking him begging through the getto's of New York, Christian. We're going around our neighborhood and your mom's neighborhood. I hardly think we'll get razorblade apples from the elite rich!"

"Just because they're rich doesn't mean they are good people. Look at me!"

She smiled and rose from her chair, where she had been quietly reading until Christian burst into the room in a tizzy. "Yes, look at you." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My sweet, irresistible fifty."

"I don't like this, Ana. It's too risky. It's too…."

"It's tradition and perfectly normal." She kissed him hard on the mouth, then stepped back as their six-year-old son ran into the parlor dressed in an Ironman costume that Christian had ordered tailor made, after he saw the cheap one Anastasia brought home from the store. He refused to allow his wife or his son to be seen in knock off's of any kind, and besides, this one had a light up chest and palm pads and voice disguiser to make him sound older.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm ready! Look at me! I'm Ironman!"

"Oh thank goodness! Ironman has come to save us from the monsters under the bed!"

"I'll protect you!" Theodore Raymond Grey giggled and pretended to fly about the room, zapping things with his palm lasers.

Anastasia looked at her husband and muttered. "Okay, YOU tell him why you won't take him trick or treating."

He glared at her. "Fine. I will."

"Have at it." She stepped aside as their son ran up and tugged at Christian's jacket.

"Daddy, you should put on your costume too!"

Christian crouched down and smiled at his adorable son. "What costume is that, sweetheart?"

"The black one with the chains and stuff."

Anastasia choked on the mouthful of wine she had just taken and watched Christian grow pale and then flush bright red. As a joke she'd purchased him a full leather outfit, fitting of a dominant, complete with leather pants and vest which did indeed have link chains and studs on it. He'd called her bluff and wore it as a special treat for her some nights when they were alone.

"W…where did you see that…um…costume?" Christian managed, appalled at the idea that their son might have found the secret door to the playroom and had witnessed them having…each other.

"In your trunk at the end of your bed," he replied easily. "Put it on, Daddy, then I can be Ironman and you can be Ghostrider!"

Anastasia almost laughed at the visible sign of relief that chorused through her husband.

"Maybe Daddy will do that next time," Anastasia offered. "But, Teddy, you know you are not supposed to be poking around in our room, especially in the trunk without permission."

"I know." He dropped his head, although his child like pout sounded more sarcastic through the electronic mask. "I was looking for a fur hat."

"Why did you need a fur hat?"

"So I could be a trapper. I saw them on the Discovery channel. People who used to catch animals and trade with Indians and they had a fur hat." He darted over as Taylor entered and advised that the car was ready whenever they were. "Yay!" He grabbed his mother's hands with enthusiasm. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Ah." Christian straightened. "Teddy, your mother and I…"

"Don't bring me into this," Anastasia tossed.

"Listen, son, we…that is…."

"Come on, Dad, or all the good candy will be gone!"

"Theodore…" Christian began again as inspiration struck as he crouched by his son again. "Wouldn't you rather go for a helicopter ride?"

"No."

"How about we play some video games?"

"No."

"You know we have plenty of candy here and…"

Theodore's pulled off his helmet, his face crumbling, tears in his eyes. "We can't go trick or treating?"

"I just think…"

"I want to go Daddy!"

"I know, but there isn't really that much too it and…" Christian's heart tightened as the tears started to fall. Just like his mother! "There's no reason to cry over it! It's just…"

Theodore ripped away from his father and ran to his mother, bawling his eyes out. Anastasia glared at him and so, surprisingly, did Taylor.

Christian shoved his hands in his pockets, aggravated but knew he wasn't going to get his way in this, and he couldn't stand to see his son cry. "Fine! Let's all go trick or treating!"

Theodore immediately straightened and cheered, put on his helmet and ran over to Taylor.

"Well done, Mr. Grey," Anastasia offered.

"Oh shut up."


End file.
